It is known to provide a radar detector in a motor vehicle to detect pulses emanating from speed detecting radar units and to provide the operator of the automotive vehicle an indication of the presence of radar units in the vicinity of the automotive vehicle.
It is also known to provide a receiver and antenna portion of the radar unit at a location remote from a head or control unit for controlling operation of the detector and/or for visual or audible monitoring of received radar pulses. For example, the receiver and antenna may be located under the hood of the automotive vehicle while the head or control unit is mounted at a location convenient to the operator of the automotive vehicle.